Matrimonio
by Veneziano58
Summary: Résumé très simple pour un OS tout simple. Antonio va épouser Caterina. Ou du moins il va essayer. Nyotalia powaa


Matrimonio

Résumé : Très simple. Antonio va épouser Caterina. Ou du moins il va essayer.

Perso : Antonio (Espagne), Caterina (Fem! ) et quelques autres pour le décor )

Disclaimer : Et ils ne sont pas à moiiii… Quelle tristesse

Antonio était d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse en ce doux matin d'avril et ce pour une raison bien précise: il allait se marier. Enfin le brun allait épouser sa douce et jolie Caterina, c'était donc un bonheur sans taches. Ou presque. « Je refuse ! » il soupira en entendant ce cri se répercuter dans le couloir. Peut-être que sa fiancée n'était pas si douce que ça finalement mais elle était si mignonne quand elle rougissait et qu'elle tentait de l'insulter en bégayant à chaque mot. Pendant ce temps Félicia, la sœur de Caterina, essayait de la convaincre d'enfiler sa robe de mariée:

« Mais Caty, tu peux pas te marier sans ta robe enfin.

- C'est pas ma robe idiota sorella !

- Mais ça sera la tienne quand tu l'auras mise, tu seras très belle Caty je t'assure.

- Comment je pourrais être belle coincée dans un tas de froufrous et rubans roses! J'aurais l'air d'une foutu meringue!

- Mais tu la trouvais si belle dans la vitrine.

- Pas du tout, fit-elle en rougissant. »

Félicia soupira et posa la robe sur le portant. Il lui fallait de l'aide et vite, qui pourrait l'aider? Elle sourit quand elle pensa à une personne qui serait, elle l'espérait, adéquate pour ce genre de travail. « Continue de te préparer sorella je reviens dans un instant ! » et sans laisser le temps à la future mariée de lui répondre, elle fila dans le couloir.

Antonio fit un bond quand sa porte claqua contre le mur puis il sourit quand ses amis l'assaillir de questions en tout genre. Après un rire, et avoir finit de nouer son nœud papillon, il daigna leur répondre:

« Calmez-vous voyons. C'est pas le premier mariage auquel vous assistez no?

- Ouais mais là c'est pas pareil! T'est le premier du BTT à te marier mon vieux.

- Kesesesese, et on te souhaite bon courage avec ta furie italienne.

- Gracias. Mais je ne vous dirais rien sur la nuit de noces.

- Quoi?! Mais mon cher, tu dois nous le dire!

- No. N'y comptez pas bande de pervers.

- L'awesome moi n'est pas pervers mais curieux des exploits de la jeune fille!

- Vous ne saurez rien sur les talents cachés de ma superbe Caty ~

- Je veux bien vérifier si elle est superbe mais de loin elle en a l'air en tout cas.

- Ose l'approcher barbu et je te refais le portrait !

- Kesesesese zen les mecs, c'est un awesome mariage! On va s'éclater grave!

- Oui c'est vrai. Et tu es presque aussi beau que moi dans ton costume Antonio.

- Gracias Francis, c'est trop gentil. »

Pendant que le BTT conversait entre-eux, Félicia cherchait toujours une personne capable d'habiller Caterina et il lui était venu à l'esprit que Mlle Hongrie pourrait bien l'aider dans cette tâche. C'est donc essoufflé qu'elle s'adressa à celle-ci:

« Mademoiselle! … Mlle Hongrie!

- Oui? Oh, ma petite Félicia c'est toi, dit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide!

- Ah? En quoi?

- Caterina refuse de porter sa robe de mariée!

- Oh mon dieu! Allons-y tout de suite. Il faut régler ça au plus vite.

Roderich mon cher, je vous laisse le soin du reste, je dois porter secours à Félicia. »

Et elle s'en fut avec la jeune italienne avec dans l'idée d'aider, de forcer, l'aînée à s'habiller. Une fois entrées dans la chambre elles virent Caty toujours en sous-vêtements allongée sur le lit, ni coiffée, ni maquillée.

« Caterina Vargas!

- Hii! Hongrie!

- Mlle Eliza est venue nous aider, rajouta Félicia avec un sourire.

- Je refuse! Je ne veux pas être une meringue rose et blanche!

- Tu mettras cette robe jeune fille. Oublies-tu que ta sœur s'est ruinée pour te l'acheter ?

- M-Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser sans robe de mariée sorella. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie no ?

- J-Je suppose mais…

- Pas de « mais », enfile cette robe qu'on puisse s'occuper du reste. »

Moyennement convaincue mais effrayée par l'aura de la hongroise, Caterina enfila bon gré, mal gré la fameuse robe. Puis Félicia lui démêla les cheveux avant de lui fixer le voile orné de fleurs pendant que l'autre femme s'occupait de la maquillée avec légèreté. Félicia sourit à sa sœur avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever et la présenter devant le miroir. Caterina gardait obstinément la tête basse, Elizavetta en eut assez et décida de passer à l'action en s'exclamant « Oh dieu, Antonio t'a vue Caty! » surprise celle-ci releva les yeux et croisa son reflet. Elle resta muette de stupeur, les délicates fleurs roses et jaunes qui ornait son voile étaient aussi douce que sa peau couleur pêche, le voile léger semblait caresser ses cheveux bruns qui tombait en un cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Elle détailla ensuite la robe, le bustier blanc sans manches qui moulait sa poitrine juste ce qu'il fallait, le large ruban blanc qui lui ceinturé la taille et décoré de trois roses pâles, et la jupe qui n'était qu'amoncellement de tissus blanc soyeux et doux au toucher. Les dentelles du bas tiraient sur le rose et le bleu pâles. Tout dans sa tenue était en harmonie et sans s'en apercevoir les larmes se mirent à couler faisant de ses yeux deux émeraudes scintillantes. Sa sœur sourit et la prit dans ses bras pendant que Hongrie les regardait avec un sourire ému et satisfait à la fois.

De son côté ce cher Espagne avait rejoint l'autel accompagné de ses deux témoins et amis, Francis et Gilbert. Il réajusta pour la énième fois son nœud papillon rose glacé, puis vérifia son veston blanc et de finalement défaire les plis imaginaires de sa veste de costume bleu-gris. Il était stressé, sa Caty chérie était toujours d'humeur changeante et il craignait qu'elle ne vienne pas ou pire qu'elle lui dise « non » devant tous leurs amis. Bella, Belgique, mais aussi l'une des témoins de sa fiancée, lui fit un signe de la main joyeux avant de se replonger avec joie dans une conversation avec son frère Pays-Bas. Puis d'un coup tout se calma, chacun et chacune s'était assis et assise à sa place respective, même ses deux perruches d'amis se turent et reculèrent d'un pas derrière lui. Bella se mit de l'autre côté de l'autel, attendant son amie, Roderich s'assit au piano prêt à jouer la marche nuptial. Vatican, venu exprès pour eux, se posta à la place du prêtre et attendit comme le reste de la salle que la mariée fasse son entrée. Elizavetta et Félicia encadraient la future mariée, sa main droite accrochée à celle de sa sœur, l'autre serrée autour du bouquet de roses blanches et rouges, la brunette songeait à s'enfuir. Caterina sursauta lorsque retentit de l'autre côté la marche nuptiale, instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Caty ?

- J-Je ne veux pas y aller…

- Mais Antonio t'attends derrière cette porte Caty.

- … »

Elizavetta prit une nouvelle fois les choses en mains et ouvrit les portes de bois, dévoilant ainsi la mariée tant attendue et sa sœur. Toutes deux rayonnantes mais le marié n'avait d'yeux évidemment que pour l'Italie du Sud, sa merveilleuse Caterina. Félicia avança lentement forçant ainsi sa sœur à la suivre, Caterina se sentait serrée dans sa robe, son cœur allait exploser, sa respiration s'arrêtée c'était obliger, pourtant son corps continuait d'avancer se rapprochant ainsi d'Antonio qui la regardait énamouré. Elizavetta alla s'asseoir discrètement pendant que Félicia donna la main de l'autre jeune fille à son futur mari avant de se posté près de Belgique, émue aux larmes. Antonio sa main soutenant celle de Caterina n'écoutait pas un mot du sermon de Vatican, trop absorbé par la beauté de sa future femme. De son côté celle-ci n'en menait pas large, les mots de son oncle Vatican lui parvenait comme un bourdonnement, sa vue était comme troublée, la seule chose qu'elle sentait réelle, tangible, était cette main dans la sienne. Chaude, vivante, rassurante. Puis vint l'instant fatidique:

« Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Royaume d'Espagne, consens-tu à prendre pour épouse Caterina Vargas, République italienne du Sud, de l'aimée, de la protégée, dans les joies et les tristesses, la fortune et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie, et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Ledit Antonio se tourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre un simple « Oui, je le veux. » Vatican acquiesça puis reposa sa question « Caterina Vargas, République italienne du Sud, consens-tu à prendre pour époux Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Royaume d'Espagne, de l'aimé, de le protégé, dans les joies et les tristesses, la fortune et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie, et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? » toute la salle porta son attention sur l'italienne qui ne pipa mot. L'attente créait une véritable tension ce qui n'aidait pas la jeune fille à se décider, l'espagnol resserra sa main sur celle de Caterina ce qui sembla la ramené à la vie. Tendu comme un arc il attendait la réponse de sa princesse qui sembla enfin comprendre ce que l'on attendait d'elle et c'est donc rougissante et la tête basse qu'elle répondit « Oui, j'accepte d'être sa femme ». Vatican sourit et ordonna que l'on apporte les alliances, ce fut la jeune Elise, Lichtenstein, qui en était chargée. Les nouveaux mariés s'échangèrent les alliances et timidement ils s'embrassèrent avant de sursauter quand la foule applaudit à tout rompre. Ce fut finalement le sourire aux lèvres que les jeunes mariés franchirent les portes de l'église, puis au bas des marches Caterina fit dos à la foule avant de lancer le bouquet qui atterrit dans les mains de notre cher Prusse. Beaucoup furent pris d'un fou rire en voyant la tête étonnée et déconfite de Gilbert qui observait le bouquet dans ses mains avec perplexité. Puis Antonio fit honneur à la tradition en prenant la belle italienne dans ses bras comme une princesse et marcha joyeusement à travers leurs amis qui riaient, applaudissaient et plaisantaient. Puis Antonio lui murmura à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule l'entende:

« Te amo mi amor.

- T-Ti amo amore mio … fit-elle en rougissant. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre.


End file.
